The Feast Scene
by GirlWithTheBlade
Summary: Clato I know this has been done before but I really wanted to do something for it myself! Please RxR. My first fanfic, please don't hate. ONESHOT


**Yay! My first story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-Clove's POV-**

The morning sun is bright, and it nearly blinds me as I wait for my prey. My eyes move to where Cato waits, watching my back. His golden hair glints in the sunlight, and his lovely blue eyes stare at my pale, freckled face. His head jerks up, then down, and I nod back, and he disappears into the foliage. Apparently, there is a supposed to be a feast, but all I see is the huge, golden horn. Then the Earth rumbles, and the ground splits and produces a small, round table in front of the horn, with four bags on it. One with a _2, another with a 5,11,_and a tiny one for _12._

Adrenaline surges through my veins, I want so badly to stick a knife in fire girl! To feel the life slowly seep out of the girl who outshone me in nearly everything! To cut deeply into her dark, olive skin and watch the crimson liquid ooze from the wound.

Then I see it, someone dart from the inner workings of the cornucopia. I'm about to move and send a knife flying into the body of the figure, but then I see the flame-like hair, and settle myself. I look over to where Cato was hiding, but like I already knew, he's not there, he out scouting the area for signs of anyone but fire girl.

I made it very clear that she's _my kill._

The, another body emerges and its 12. Anticipation surges throughout my body and I take off running. She hears my footfalls because she quickens her step, but so do I. I send a serrated knife in her direction, but she side-steps the blow. Then she turns and sends an arrow in my direction. It clips me in my shoulder and I stumble. A bead of blood falls from the wound. This only fuels my rage; to stick district 12 with a knife and watch her bleed like a stuck pig. I send another knife, one of my favorites. A long one with a curved blade, and it victoriously slices a bit of flesh on her forehead, and it nearly blinds her in that eye. She stumbles and I use this chance to slam into her, and pull her body to the ground.

Pinning her with my knees, I wave one of my smaller knives teasingly around her face. She struggles and nearly throws me off, but I hold firm.

"Where's your boyfriend district 12? Still hanging on?" You can't mistake the sneer in my voice, the hatred for this girl who stole my glory, my score, my sponsors.

"He's out there right now, hunting Cato," She's lying, I can see it in her eyes. The glint of fear, the waver in her voice. But she screams still; "Peeta!"

I look around dramatically, just to show her how stupid her lie really is. The weight I put on my knees increases, and she squirms.

"Liar! He's nearly dead, Cato knows where he cut him. You probably have him strapped up in some tree somewhere, trying to keep his heart beating. What's in the pretty little backpack, District 12? Medicine for lover boy? Too bad he'll never get it!" She struggles again, but I bring my knees down hard again. I take my small knife and trace her jaw-line.

"Now, I promised Cato if he let me have you I'd give the audience a good show." That's a lie, I never promised Cato anything, but I want to make my taunt a haunting as possible.

Her hands flail at her side, and I readjust my position, making my boot heel press against her wrist. "Forget it, District 12. We're gonna kill you, just like we killed your pathetic little ally, what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and I think we're gonna let nature take care of lover boy, how does that sound?" Her eyes fill with fury at the mention of the little tree-hoppers name.

"Now, where to start…" I ponder this. In all honesty, I hadn't even thought about what would come first, I only thought about her searing screams of pain and agony and torture and what I would say beforehand. She tries to bite my hand, but I grab the roots of her hair and force her head back to the ground. More anger blossoms inside me.

I still had taunts planned, and I wasn't going to waste them. And suddenly there's a mass of saliva on my face. My rage burns hotter, and I wipe away the spit with my knife hand.

Then it hits me, the perfect starting point.

"I think," I move her face around, examining every nook and cranny, "I think we'll start with your lips. You won't have much use for them anymore, will you? Wanna blow lover boy one last kiss?"

She clamps her lips tight and I smirk.

Suddenly a huge force knocks me off fire girl, and I'm pinned against the massive golden horn.

A dark, furious face stares back at me, his strong arms wrapped around my throat. The face belongs to the pathetic tree-hoppers district partner. The ox, Thresh.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to do to this girl?"

"No, It wasn't me!" My body shakes with fear, but I will not plead. I will not beg for mercy. That is not who Clove Harriston is. And I will hold on to who I am, even in death. That was the first thing my mother had said to me, when we started training.

Hot, steamy tears run down my face. I scream; "Cato! Cato!"

I hear my name, and it's the best sound I've ever heard. He's close, maybe I still do have a chance, "Clove!"

Suddenly, I see the rock in his big, burly hand, and I start struggling harder.

Then the rock connects with my skull, and 11 drops me, my temple caved in, the life seeping slowly out of me, like I was planning on doing to fire girl. Everything is a haze, real life connects with memories and sudden splotches of yellow, purple, or blue.

Then Cato has my head in his hands, and is begging me to stay with him. And I won't let myself zone out while he's talking, while the boy I love says his final words to me.

"Clove, don't you dare die on me! We can do this! Hold on, Damn it Clove! Hold on, please!" It was the first time I had ever seen him vulnerable. I feel a warmth spread through me. He cares about me.

My lips form words that I have no control over, yet I have been waiting to say them since I had first met him "Cato, I love you." These are the last words I mutter, the last thing I will ever know. And I'm okay with that.

He says something back, but I don't comprehend it. Then, my whole world fades, and I pass into the darkness. My eyes locked on his face.

-**Cato's POV-**

"I love you too, Clove." I press my lips to her cold temple. Close her eyes, and leave without turning back. When I reach the tree line I turn, and watch the claw drop and carry the girl I love into the hovercraft, away from me forever.

"Bye, Clove. I'll miss you."

* * *

**Somewhat fluffy, but please, no flames! Anyway, so? How did you like it? Is it worth keeping up, or should I get rid of it and stop writing forever and always? Reviews are welcome!**

**~GirlWithTheBlade~  
**


End file.
